


Alone

by killerweasel



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corpus Colossus, son of Immortan Joe, was alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Title: Alone  
Fandom: _Mad Max: Fury Road_  
Characters: Corpus Colossus, Furiosa  
Word Count: 365  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Mad Max: Fury Road_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Corpus Colossus, son of Immortan Joe, was alone.

 

 

Corpus Colossus, son of Immortan Joe, was alone. He closed his eyes as he took a few deep breaths, hoping to calm his racing heart. His brother, Rictus, had died historic on Fury Road. And his father, the supposedly immortal god of the Citadel, had proven to be just as human as everyone else.

His eyes popped open when he heard the door open. As Corpus swiveled his chair around, he watched Furiosa stagger inside. They stared at one another for a moment before she limped over to the Immortan's chair. She'd been patched up, Corpus could recognize the zigzag pattern of the Organic Mechanic's stitches on the side of her face, but was obviously in a great deal of pain from her injuries.

"Are you in charge?" The only reply he got was a confused blink. Corpus cleared his throat as he sat up a little straighter. "Someone has to be in charge now that Da's... gone. I heard the People Eater and the Bullet Farmer got snapped too." He rubbed his temple. "You do understand that without leaders, it leaves Gas Town and the Bullet Farm completely vulnerable to Buzzards and other war parties, right? The sooner you appoint someone, the better."

"What if I'm not interested in running things?" The words were so soft Corpus had to strain his ears to hear them. "I've already heard whispers of 'Immortan Furiosa' on my way up here. I never wanted something like this."

"Were you planning on killing me?" The look on Furiosa's face made Corpus laugh. "I'll take that as a no."

"It would be a waste to kill you, Corpus. You've got far too much information locked away in your head." She rose to her feet with a groan. "If you were in my place, what would you do?"

"I would appoint those I trust to places of power. After things settle down, then you can choose someone to replace them." He smiled. "You don't have to be like him, but you do need to lead or everyone will be lost. They'll follow you."

"I know they will. That's what I'm afraid of." She slipped out the door, leaving Corpus alone again.


End file.
